


Hate.

by kitty_19



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen, Self-Harm, ethan is saaadd, hate comments are BAD, mark is also just mentioned in the end, mark knows nothing., trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 10:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_19/pseuds/kitty_19
Summary: the one where ethan cant take it anymore





	Hate.

He couldn't take it anymore.

He couldn't bear to look at his arms. 

Or his Youtube channel. 

The hate was finally getting to him. 

He knew his flaws. 

But having other people point them out; 

that hurts.

It hurts a lot

It hurts to the point where he resorted to self-harm to make the pain go away. 

Yet it wasn't enough. 

The sting each cut brought wasn't enough to help. 

The hate never stopped. 

It only stopped when he did. 

When he cut for the last time. 

When he finally stopped breathing. 

Ethan's only regret is not telling Mark he loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> i couldnt help myself.  
> sorry ethan  
> xx


End file.
